


You Saved Me

by CliffordAffliction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Just lots of fluff, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Protective Ashton, Swimming, ashton is just really sweet to luke, beach, my first lashton fic so give me a break, protective ash is my favorite thing ever, rape is mentioned but nothing happens, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordAffliction/pseuds/CliffordAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a boy from school causes harm to Luke Ashton's protective instincts kick in and all he wants to do is make sure Luke feels safe and loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know I usually only write Muke but I had an idea for a Lashton fic this morning so I figured what the hell and I wrote it somehow in only a couple hours. I hope you enjoy it!

Luke’s head was pounding and he tried to not focus on the person in front of him who was repeatedly pushing him back into the wall yelling things at him. He had lost track of how long he had been in this situation but it got to the point where he couldn’t even hear his words anymore. Reese was the captain of the football team at their school and never even muttered a word to Luke before so he was confused as to why he was now. The first word Reese said to Luke before he cornered him into to position he was in now was “Hey there Lukey” Luke instantly hated his tone of voice. It sounded sinister and he knew Reese had bad intentions the second he spoke. No one had ever picked on Luke before, especially since everyone knew he was best friends with Ashton Irwin and everyone knew how protective Ashton was of Luke so no one had been dumb enough to mess with him knowing that there would be serious consequences if they did. Well not until now. It was as if Reese’s strong push made Luke’s ears work again and suddenly he could hear every word he was saying

“Come one Luke. I know you’ll like it” Luke swallowed hard and was terrified of his attempt at sounding nice

“W-Why are you d-doing this?” Luke finally shot out. He planned on trying to sound tough like Ashton always did but he knew he failed at that the second the words left his mouth. He didn’t know how to be strong and intimidating. It was just something he couldn’t be no matter how hard he tried and no matter how many times he watched Ashton be like that.

“Because Luke” There he went acting all comforting again but this time Luke fell for it for a few seconds. Reese slowly dragged his fingers against Luke’s bare skin on his arm not taking his stare off him and Luke shivered “It’s just I see you in the halls everyday and god…You’re just so beautiful. I can’t ever take my eyes off you” Luke squinted his eyes shut in attempt to not cry. Maybe in another situation Luke would actually be interested in Reese. He was good looking and all the girls practically drooled over him but Luke didn’t want him like this. Not when Reese was trying to force him to do something he clearly didn’t feel comfortable doing and he kept looking behind Reese praying and hoping that someone would come around the corner and save him from this. It wouldn’t even matter who it was. Luke knew Reese would back off as soon as someone seen them. All Luke did was come up stairs to go to the bathroom and boom as soon as he came out the door Reese was pinning him back up against it almost as if he had followed Luke up there and just waited for him to come out. Luke didn’t even want to be at this party in the first place but Calum had practically begged him to. He finally gave in after Calum started doing his puppy dog eyes.

“You don’t want to be with me” For some reason Luke had calmed down quite a bit “I mean you have girls falling at your feet. Why would you want to be with me when you could have anyone?” Luke was genuinely curious

“None of them are as pretty as you Luke” if anyone else would have said those words Luke would have been flattered but hearing them come out of Reese’s mouth sent shivers up his spine. His almost red eyes were making Luke squirm and suddenly he got a wave of courage and pushed Reese back and planned on just darting it down the stairs but Reese was too quick. He grabbed Luke’s arm throwing him back and Luke winced in pain as his head collided hard with the wall “Oh Luke. It’s so cute how you think you can get out of this” Luke pushed him back again but this time there was real anger in Reese’s eyes then he was punching Luke hard in the jaw and Luke’s legs gave out as he started to fall to the ground but Reese was grabbing him by the arms and yanking him back up. “Baby you’re bleeding” Reese brought one hand up to Luke’s lip and Luke’s eyes widened. Reese was all over the place and Luke didn’t understand how one minute he was punching him in the face and the next he was calling him “baby”. It was making him sick to his stomach

“Just let me go” Luke began to cry and decided that the whole tough boy act wouldn’t work and maybe begging his way out of this would “Please just let me go” he said a lot quieter this time just because it hurt to talk when Reese’s hand was tightly around his neck

“I just want to have some fun with you Luke. That’s all I want”

“No…Please just leave me alone!” the tears were real this time and Luke became a sobbing mess. Luke felt all the air being knocking out of him as Reese’s other hand was punching into his stomach and Luke fell to the floor as he kept his eyes shut. This time there was no one pulling him back up and he heard another voice but couldn’t decipher what they were saying and then there was a loud bang to the floor in front of him and Luke’s eyes shot open knowing that someone had found him. Someone had saved him and that someone was Ashton. Luke stared as Ashton was on top of Reese repeatedly throwing punches at his stomach and face then Ashton was picking him up and pushing him towards the stairs. Reese laid there for a few seconds and then he was stumbling down them knowing that he had to get away from Ashton. Luke breathed a loud sigh of relief and closed his eyes again as Reese was out of sight and he rested his head on the floor just as Ashton was kneeling beside him and putting his hands all over him

“Luke! Luke talk to me” Luke slowly opened his eyes and felt Ashton effortlessly grabbing him and pulling him up into his arms. Luke instantly wrapping his arms around Ashton’s torso and Ashton held him as if he was holding on for dear life. Luke felt the tears coming on again from just being so overwhelmed but also being so happy that it was over and that he was safe “It’s okay it’s okay” Ashton whispered and began running his fingers through the back of Luke’s hair “I’ve got you. It’s okay” Luke loved hearing those words but he began to shake as Reese’s face flashed in his mind which only made Ashton hold him tighter as he began rubbing Luke’s back

“Ash” was all Luke could choke out and he planned on saying something next but his brain just stopped working and he forgot entirely

“I know Lukey I know” he whispered into his neck. Ashton understood.

*

Luke didn’t even remember the walk down stairs and out to the yard where Ashton was parked. He was sitting in the passenger seat of Ashton’s car as the rain picked up and the windshield wipers going back in the forth were the only sound he could hear. He watched as flashing lights came from the inside of the house every time someone would open the front door and skimmed his eyes over the people running into the back yard and the ones sitting on the front deck swing. They looked the most peaceful. It was a guy and girl just casually swinging back and forth and Luke could almost hear the squeak of the chair. Ashton let out a sad sigh and Luke was looking at him again. His curls falling in this face and the faint light from another pair of headlights was making his eyes glow. He gripped the steering wheel as he pulled out of the drive way then he felt Luke’s eyes on him so he turned his head quickly then looked back at the road

“I’m so sorry I made you come here tonight. Jesus If I wouldn’t have made you come tonight none of this shit would have happened. I’m just so sorry Luke” Luke gave him a questioning look but Ashton didn’t catch it so he knew he would have to speak up. It was so typical Ashton to always blame himself and feel bad about things that clearly weren’t his fault and Luke didn’t want him feeling this way

“Calum was the one who begged me to come tonight Ash. Not you and even so I’m still capable of making my own choices. It’s no one’s fault okay?” Luke made sure to make his voice as soft as possible and he desperately wanted to lean his head on Ashton’s shoulder just needing to feel his touch again.

“I’m still sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner” There was a pause and the only sound was the click of the blinker as Luke tried to see Ashton’s face but there was limited lights since they were going down a back road with no street lights.

“You didn’t know what was happening. It’s okay. Who knows what could have happened next” Luke did know but he didn’t want to say it out loud “But you stopped him. You just don’t even know how happy I was to see you Ashton” Ashton felt a smile forming in the corner of his mouth just because Luke was being Luke. He was always so caring no matter what and Ashton reached out and ruffled Luke’s hair before putting his hand back on the steering wheel. Luke wished he would have kept his hand on him longer. He was just more needy for Ashton’s touch at a time like this. He hoped that Ashton would give him more comfort once they got home but he was almost positive he would so he began feeling more relaxed as he let his head fall against the window but he winced in pain. He pinched his eyes shut as he felt the bump on the back of his head from when Reese pushed him into the wall and he let out a whimper

“Luke are you okay? Does it hurt?” Ashton quickly shot out and Luke looked up to see that they were now thankfully in Ashton’s drive way. Luke just nodded not being able to talk. He didn’t remember his head hurting this bad before but now the pain was excruciating and felt the tears on his cheeks “Where does it hurt?” Luke took his left hand and placed it behind his head and felt the bump and Ashton was getting closer to him making Luke turn the back of his head towards him. Ashton turned on the ceiling light and ran his fingers around the back of Luke’s head softly not wanting to hurt him but as he put one of his fingers on Luke’s bump Luke felt the pain again and jumped “Sorry sorry” Luke felt Ashton pushing his hair aside “Jesus Christ” Ashton mumbled out as he spotted the bump and Luke could feel his extreme anger towards Reese “Come on” Ashton’s soft tone was back and it soothed Luke “Let’s get inside and get you feeling better okay?” Luke nodded and quickly opened his door just wanting to be under the covers and in Ashton’s warm house. The second they walked in the door Calum was jumping up from the couch and running towards them only looking at Ashton

“Where the fuck did you go?! I was looking all over the house for you after you said you went looking for Luke so I just figured you came here so I got here and Michael said you weren’t here. I was worried sick!” Calum was talking really fast and hadn’t even spared a single glance at Luke but once he did his mouth fell open and he lunged forward and put his hands all over him like Ashton had done “What happened to him Ashton?!”

“Hey” Ashton said in warning tone “Be careful with him. He’s in pain Calum” Calum was still putting his hands off Luke and honestly Luke didn’t mind it. He was flattered that they were all so worried about him but Ashton was a different story “Calum” Ashton pushed him back a little “Give him some room to breathe yeah?” Luke felt Ashton softly put his hand on his back then he was leading him over to the couch and he could feel Calum’s eyes on him the entire time. Luke got what Ashton was wanting him to do so he sat down on the couch with his legs up and Ashton was tucking a blanket on top of him making sure he was feeling comforted and he did. He felt so lucky to have Ashton. “Just relax” Ashton put his hand through Luke’s hair and Luke hadn’t even noticed he started shaking from being cold

“You’re safe now okay?” Luke found himself having to choke back tears again and Ashton was setting the remote next to him “I’ll be right back” Luke didn’t want him to leave but knew Ashton would be back soon enough so he let out a breath and focused on the TV  
In the kitchen Ashton quickly grabbed the canister of tea’s out of the cabinet making sure to grab Luke’s favorite and he began preparing the tea for him then leaned against the counter with this face in his hands remembering Luke laying on the floor with blood on his face and him curling up into a ball trying to comfort himself. Ashton knew he would never be able to get that image out of his head and it pained him so bad to know that Luke had to go through that

“Can you just” Ashton’s head shot up to see Calum in the door way “Can you tell me what is going on? Who the fuck did this to him?” Ashton looked past Calum for a second to see Michael now clinging to Luke’s side and Luke burying his face in his chest. He was glad that someone was there comforting Luke until he could himself. He knew the second this tea was done he would be running over there to put his arms around Luke and making sure he felt loved.

“It was Reese” Ashton’s voice sounded raspy “Reese McCarthy did it to him”

“Reese? The football stud? But-“ Calum put both his hands in his hair and stepped closer to Ashton not wanting to raise his voice “But why?”

“I have no fucking idea but I swear if it weren’t for Luke laying down on the floor looking like he desperately needed someone to hold him I would of done a lot more to Reese than I did. I wanted to put him in the hospital”

“This is crazy. Reese? Are you sure it was him?”

“Yes I’m sure it was him. I’m not fucking blind Calum” Ashton sighed. He wasn’t mad at Calum at all.

“He’s not exactly the bullying type you know?”

“I know. I was shocked too but I didn’t exactly have time to think about it”

“Did you ask Luke what Reese could have wanted?”

“No” Ashton said quickly as he eyed Luke. Michael was now petting his hair and Ashton knew Luke was doing okay so he focused back on Calum “I figured I would give him some time. He’ll tell me when he’s ready”

“God damn it” Calum mumbled looking over at Luke “This is unreal”. When the tea was done Ashton poured it into a coffee cup that had dolphins all over it and it read “Florida”. It was from their trip to Florida last spring break and Luke was the one who picked it out saying that you could never have enough coffee cups. Ashton smiled remembering their trip to a local shop ended in disaster after Michael kept throwing items over into the changing rooms while people were in them and they ended up getting kicked out. Ashton blew on the tea a few times and grabbed a wash cloth and put some warm water on it before making his way into the living room and Michael seen him first but Luke continued to keep his eyes closed as he leaned into Michael’s chest.

“Hey bud” Luke picked his head up and for the first time all night he smiled as Ashton looked down at him. Ashton put the cup down at his level and Luke took it, again being so thankful for Ashton “It’s hot so drink it slowly” Michael looked up at Ashton never seeing him being so comforting towards anyone before then Ashton was nodding towards the kitchen at Michael and saying quietly: “I’ve got him” Michael knew what he meant and gave Luke’s shoulder a tight squeeze before getting up to join Calum in the kitchen. Ashton plopped down next to Luke and turned his body so it was towards him as he watched him drink the tea and close his eyes, knowing that it was making him feel better. After Luke took a few big swallows of it Ashton was rubbing his shoulder and Luke let his eyes fall on Ashton’s. Ashton wasn’t sure why but the way he was looking at him made his stomach get butterflies and it scared him a little so he shook it off “Face me for a second” Luke did as he was told and shifted so that his arm was leaning against the back of the couch and Ashton hooked his fingers softly under Luke’s chin before bringing the wet wash cloth up to the side of his mouth wiping a bit of the dried up blood off it but making sure to do it as carefully as he could. Luke began to feel incredibly tired once again and after he realized Ashton was done cleaning him up he leaned into the back of the couch and let his forehead rest against Ashton’s chest. The sound on the TV seemed to get louder so Ashton quickly muted it before wrapping one arm around Luke’s waist and put his other hand in his hair as he leaned against the back of the couch also. Ashton didn’t want to make Luke think about the events that had just happened but he also needed to know before Luke fell asleep “Are you feeling better?” He felt Luke nod against him then wrap his arm around Ashton and he began playing with the back of his shirt just wanting to touch him somehow. Ashton smelled of laundry soap and aftershave and his hands felt so warm against him. He knew there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

*

Luke awoke but this time he was in his bedroom and facing the window. In one swift move he turned around and thankfully Ashton was lying right beside him with his face in the pillow. His breathing was slowed down and his mouth slightly open and the blanket only covering his waist down, leaving his shirtless back exposed. With the moonlight against him looked even more tan that usual and Luke turned around completely so he was facing Ashton as he got closer to him. Ashton’s eyelids moved a few times then his eyes were opening. He blinked a few times at Luke then smiled.

“Did you carry me up here?” Luke whispered because he really couldn’t remember coming up here

“Yeah” Ashton chuckled “You aren’t as light as you look”

“Oh yeah?” Luke teased then Ashton shook his head

“No that was a lie. You’re as light as a feather” Luke let out a laugh then his mind started remembering Reese and the hits and the blood and everything he didn’t want to remember. While he was looking back at Ashton he had forgotten about it all and he wished he didn’t have to remember. “Luke” Ashton started tracing his fingers up and down against Luke’s arm and Luke couldn’t help but lean forward and press himself against Ashton as Ashton wrapping his arms around him

“Nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again. I promise” They have never cuddled like this or really at all because Ashton just wasn’t like that with his friends but Luke wished they could do this every night. He felt so safe and he believed Ashton with everything he had. He didn’t want to ruin this moment with crying but there he was letting tears run down his cheek and Ashton felt the wetness on his chest

“You’ll never believe me if I tell you what he wanted from me” Luke choked out

“Yes I will” Ashton assured as he rubbed Luke’s back

“He wanted” Luke took a deep breath. He was having a hard time letting the words come out of his mouth. He still couldn’t believe it himself “He wanted me to have sex with him but I wouldn’t so he hit me” Luke felt Ashton tense up and he stopped rubbing his back so Luke sat back and looked up at him. Ashton was running his eyes all over Luke’s face and Luke swore he seen tears in his eyes

“You mean he-” Ashton was breathing heavy and Luke was starting to as well at how scared he looked “He tried to rape you?’ Luke winced at the word but nodded

“Oh my god” they were the only words Ashton could muster out before he pulled Luke closer to him again and put his face in his neck, almost putting a kiss to it but then he stopped himself. For one he had never even came close to kissing Luke before because he never had these feelings before and they were scaring him but also the last thing he wanted to do was make Luke even more nervous after he was almost just sexually assaulted.

“But you saved me” Luke whispered into his skin

“I saved you” Ashton breathed out to himself trying to calm down. He had to keep telling himself that Luke wasn’t in danger anymore and that he was safe. Even though Ashton never seen Reese put his hands on Luke he seen flashes of it in his mind and it was making him feel sick to his stomach to think that Reese could have touched him like that. It made him sick to think that what if he hadn’t gone looking for Luke at all? What if he never would have found him? There were all these possibilities in his head and he realized that the fact that he was panicking was showing when Luke was rubbing his hands up Ashton’s sides in a comforting manner

“I’m okay Ashton. I promise I’m okay” Ashton nodded and got impossibly closer to Luke as he felt his eyes beginning to get heavy.

*

The sun was just starting to go down and Luke and Michael were a few feet away building a sand castle while Calum and Ashton sat with their knees up shifting their eyes from the ocean and back to their two best friends who kept throwing sand at each other. Mainly Ashton was just keeping his eyes on Luke.

“So did Luke tell you what Reese wanted from him?” Calum finally spoke after there had been silence for what seemed like hours “I have to ask you now since you wouldn’t even talk to me yesterday”

“Yeah” Ashton rubbed his face “But you don’t want know. Trust me”

“Ash come on. Tell me” Ashton shook his head. Honestly he knew he couldn’t bear to hear himself say the words “Is it really that bad?”

“Not only is it fucking terrible but it confused the fuck out of me. It just-It doesn’t make sense”

“You’re really freaking me out man”  
“Fine. You really want to know?” Calum nodded fast “Okay I’ll tell you but then we aren’t going to talk about it anymore because if we do I might end up driving over to Reese’s house and killing him”

“Jesus. Okay”

“Reese…wanted Luke” Ashton flashed his eyes to look at Luke who was laughing as Michael threw one of the sand toys at him “He was trying to force Luke to have sex with him” Ashton didn’t look at him but he heard Calum gasp and then in the corner of his eye he seen him rest his head on his knees and look away from Ashton.

“I just can’t fucking believe Reese would do something like that-“

“Well he did” Ashton barked back at him “Now we’re done talking about this” Suddenly Luke was running into Ashton then tackling him into the ground and it was as if Luke knocked out all of the anger he had in him too as he looked up at those beautiful blue eyes as Luke sat there on his stomach. He forgot about everything bad he had been thinking about.

“Let’s go get ice cream. I’m paying”

“Oh you’re paying huh?” Ashton said playfully as he couldn’t help but place one hand on Luke’s thigh. Luke seemed to notice his gesture but just smiled then was getting up and pulling Ashton to his feet

*

By the time they got to the ice cream shop it was dark out and they were sitting on the edge of the boardwalk with their feet hanging off of it. They had been doing this ever since they were kids and it was Ashton’s idea to jump over the railing and hang his feet off the edge. Luke followed of course and they had been doing it ever since.

“Would you catch me if I fell off right now?” Ashton gave him a confused look then seen that Luke looked serious

“Yeah” he chuckled “I’d say it’s a pretty good possibility that I would catch you”

“Good” Luke said casually as he took another lick from his ice cream

“Would you catch me?” Ashton hadn’t taken his eyes off him since they started talking and Luke looked startled

“Of course” Ashton smirked at Luke’s answer then carefully put his ice cream down behind him without Luke looking and then he was preparing to push himself off the edge. He had jumped off this pier a million times but he had never done it in front of Luke so he knew it would make him freak out. The second Luke seen Ashton push off the pier he snapped his head forward and watched him fall all the way down into the water then Ashton was popping out of the water already dying laughing “What the fuck are you doing?!” Luke yelled down in a worried tone. It was just the last thing he expected Ashton to do. 

“You didn’t catch me!” Ashton shouted back up as he put one hand through his wet hair and with how dark it was Luke could hardly see him. There was a light on the one of the posts a few feet away from and it was the only thing that was lighting up the water

“What?!” Luke screamed in annoyance “You jumped!”

“No I didn’t. I fell and you didn’t catch me” Ashton used a sort of child like tone that made Luke laugh and then he was finishing off the rest of his ice cream “Get down here” Luke looked straight down and tried to see how far the fall was but it was hard to tell how far away the water really was.

“I’m not sure Ashton” He muttered but he knew Ashton had heard him

“Come on. I’ll be right here when you come up” Luke took another look down at the water and watched the waves crash into the columns holding up the boardwalk. That noise had always been soothing to him and that and the big smile on Ashton’s face was making him feel like he could actually jump.

“Okay” he swallowed hard and he seen Ashton quickly go under water to wet his hair and then he was popping back up

“You can do it Hemming’s” Luke nodded slowly then he pushed himself off and somewhere in between he closed his eyes. The water was a lot warmer that he thought it would be but then he remembered that water was always warmer at night. He forgot how much he loved swimming at night and then he was coming out of the water. Ashton was right in front of him when he did

“See? That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“Do you do that often?” Luke laughed

“Maybe” and Luke rose his eyebrows “Me and Calum do it a lot yeah”

“You scared the shit out of me” Luke said letting out a breath and slightly splashing him

“Hey. It’s not my fault I fell. You should have saved me Luke” Luke laughed again as he began shaking his head. Ashton was just so close to him that he began to have thoughts that had never appeared in his head before. Thoughts that you weren’t supposed to have about your best friend and Luke decided to see if Ashton had similar thoughts

“Well I’m terribly sorry” Luke said in a proper tone as he went along with it “Whatever can I do to make it up to you?” Ashton’s smile had faded slowly and Luke could see the color draining out of his face which made him worried. All he wanted to do was tease Ashton a little, not give him a heart attack.

“I’m sorry I was just-“

“Luke” Ashton swam a bit closer to him to where Luke could feel his breath on him “Listen there is something you can do for me but-“ Ashton was completely serious now and he briefly glanced past Luke before continuing “But I only want you to do it if you want to. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do”

“Okay” Luke nodded fast just wanting Ashton to speak again

“I’m not going to force anything on you” Ashton said slightly louder and Luke was starting to get fidgety. “Can you please stop stealing my underwear?” Luke just stared at him, his eyes wide and his mouth open a little

“Are you fucking kidding me?” that wasn’t what Luke thought he was going to say at all and he was a bit upset if he was being honest

“What?” Ashton said defensively as if he did nothing wrong “I don’t think it’s too much to ask. I have like no underwear thanks to you”

“You’re ridiculous” Luke shook his head and began swimming backwards

“What did you think I was going to say?” Ashton was playing dumb and Luke knew it

“I thought you were going to ask me-“Ashton had this big smirk on his face so Luke rolled his eyes “It’s nothing. Nevermind”

“Nothing huh?”

“Yeah. Nothing” Luke looked down at the water just wanting to look at anything but Ashton

“Come back over here” Ashton’s tone of voice had changed drastically into a softer one like the one he was using the other night after Luke was hurt but Luke shook his head, still not making eye contact with him. So Ashton began swimming towards him instead and Luke felt like he was frozen in place so he stayed where he was and waited for Ashton. A few slightly bigger waves hit them and Luke looked up to see Ashton only a few inches away from him “Want me to tell you what I really wanted?” Luke felt a shiver go through his body and he moved closer to Ashton

“Yeah. Tell me”

“I wanted you to kiss me” at those words Luke felt his chest get heavy and he began to shake but this time it wasn’t out of fear or lack of warmth.

“That’s what I want too” Luke whispered it merely because he couldn’t get his voice to go any louder. Ashton hesitated a little then put his hand on Luke’s cheek and leaned forward. Luke was so ready to kiss him back but he was shocked as he felt Ashton kissing the side of his mouth where his lip had been cut open and Luke wrapped one arm around Ashton’s waist as Ashton gave him a few kisses in that spot then moved to the center of his mouth and started to slowly move his mouth against Luke’s. Luke could feel the saltwater on his lips and he pulled Ashton closer to him. Ashton moved his hand down to Luke’s neck and tightened the grip a little making Luke kiss him harder. He felt Ashton let out a sharp breath and then kissed him back with just as much force. When they both felt like they couldn’t breathe they both broke apart and then they were just staring back at each other. Ashton cracked a smile before he leaned forward again and left a few kisses on Luke’s cheek and temple

“I’m honestly not even sure how long I’ve wanted this but I think it’s been a while” Ashton said quietly against Luke’s cheek. He backed away from Luke a little just to see his reaction and it gave him a warm feeling in his stomach when he seen that Luke was blushing.

“I was really scared that I wouldn’t get to kiss you at all when you brought up the underwear thing instead of saying what I wanted you to say” Luke said in a serious tone but Ashton laughed

“Well I was just scared to ask you so I changed it to something less serious but it was a little mean. I apologize”

“Well if you kiss me again I’ll forgive you” Ashton smiled wide then he was diving forward to bring Luke’s lips to his.


End file.
